1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Removable socket stand for extension wires for use in outdoor garden and lawn, wherein a conical sustainer is provided at the bottom of the main body of the socket stand so as to temporally fix the socket stand on the ground of garden and lawn, and a plurality of elements for ensuring electrical security and lighting in the dark are also provided thereof
2. Description of the Prior Art
As it can be used to supplement inadequate installation of sockets in a residence, factory, or the like, a removable socket stand for extension wires is widely employable. It is really convenient for a socket or sockets to be removable here and there, indoor or outdoor in any desired places where electric power is required. But there arises a problem that electrical security can not be ensured as the socket stand is removed by pulling the extension wires around outdoor wet or muddy environments in stead of installing it firmly and securely on the safety place. As a result, there have been too many deplorable accidental cases arisen from careless handling of such removable socket stands by ordinary citizens.
In order to solve the problems inherent to the conventional technique described above, researches and developments have been carried out for a long time, and finally the inventor comes to realization of the present invention which will now be disclosed hereinafter.